1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organometallic compound, an organic light-emitting device including the organometallic compound, and a composition for diagnosing including the organometallic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices, which have wide viewing angles, exhibit excellent driving voltage and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
In an example, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode, wherein the organic layer includes an emission layer. A hole transport region may be disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons transit from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Further, light-emitting compounds, e.g., phosphorescent emitting compounds, can also be used in monitoring, sensing, or detecting of biological materials including a variety of cells and proteins.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.